This invention pertains to the installation of computer units in desks or similar platforms where the confusion of multiple wires and cords are minimized as opposed to installations in which power cables, network cables and other similar wires are indiscriminately run from one unit to another with the net result of a good deal of confusion and entanglement of cords.
The relatively recent advent of personal computers at multiple locations throughout an office with the computers net-worked together by cables, each computer including a power cord, monitor, power and signal connections and cords for a mouse, key board, and printer, as well as from a central processing unit has resulted in installation on the floor or on desks or in cubicles with severely jumbled cables and cords either behind the desk or under or alongside the desk. The result is both an unsightly entanglement of wires and difficult repair or replacement circumstances in which wires and cables must be sorted out and traced through the tangle so that the correct wire or cable may be handled for the replacement.
Also, the placement of the processing unit on the floor is frequently difficult to access. Usually it is desirable to get the box out of the way, but that leads to a condition of inaccessibility when service or repair is necessary. Frequently, in such situations, furniture must be moved or sometimes even dismantled in order to get at the interior of the container in which the electronics are located.
By the present invention an installation may be made in which the cable can be run to a given point at which computer components may be located while at the same time, the cable is enclosed systematically within a desk corridor or component. Some individual separation of computer components maybe indicated for more convenient installation of the computer both for convenience, cleanliness and security if desired, these components maybe retractable into separate compartments. The convenience of ready access will be obvious. It may also be apparent that security may be enhanced by the easy provision of locked containers for the processor especially.
It is also apparent that by this invention, added protection to the processing unit is available because of improved location away from a position of being bumped or kicked on the floor. Further the improved location of the processor farther from the drives provides for better cooling and improved circulation of air around the processor. Dust prevention for both the processor and the drives is also enhanced.